


SCP 404: Ethoslab

by Rose_Icosahedron



Series: Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Icosahedron/pseuds/Rose_Icosahedron
Series: Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009935
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Object Class Keter

masculine humanoid that shares an appearance with Kakashi Hatake from the manga Naruto. He's not exactly malicious per se but he delights in fucking with researchers. His abilities include minor reality warping, and he has shown himself to be technically impossible to contain, however he remains in his cell by choice, unless he's deprived of stimulation; in which case he can often be found socialising in the cafeteria with a number of researchers and D Class personnel.

Scp 404 also seems to feel compassion for the D Class, and has repeatedly admonished researchers for treating them like they're disposable tools. On one occasion, a D Class divulged to 404 that he had been placed in the cell of scp 049, and that he had only escaped with his life by just barely managing to beat the doctor at a game of chess. After this, and after the D Class had described the high level personnel responsible for the ordeal, scp 404 later vanished from his cell, and a number of researchers reported sighting him stalking the facility.

The next day, Dr [REDACTED] was assaulted in a meeting by a number of energy-based replicas of 404, later dubbed 404-1, that proceeded to dispatch the Dr with numerous lightning fast stabs with what appeared to be kunai.

After this incident, it was forbidden for D Class to converse with 404.


	2. notes on SCP-404-1

Occurrences of SCP-404-1 have been seen outside of containment and outside site perimeters. Witnesses have described SCP-404-1 as a humanoid entity with similar features to SCP-404. Notable differences are the lack of an iris and pupil, along with a pitch shifted voice that is not perceived as human. Any witness that are not foundation personal are to be administered Class-B amnestics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author: chaggle on tumblr


	3. Additionally

There have been several cases where 404 has escaped Site [REDACTED] entirely and, after hours of searching, was later found back in his cell with a Tim Hortons coffee, a stack of books and, once, a white fox kit.

It was attempted to remove the kit from the cell, but 404 was vehemently opposed; with the researcher who attempted the task suddenly being flanked by three 404-1. Once the researcher conceded, she was escorted from the cell by the 404-1, who promptly dissipated in electrical-looking sparks. This fox now lives with 404 in his cell, which has been upgraded to accommodate the wellbeing of his "Sidekit" as he calls the fox, and 404 will regularly amuse himself by playing with him. This has proven to vastly decrease the frequency of 404's escapes.

It is clear that scp 404 has a very clear moral compass, and does not tolerate cruelty past vaguely annoying inconveniences, and will not stand for such things.

**Author's Note:**

> author: scarred-but-still-smiling on tumblr


End file.
